1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial flower assembly, and particularly, to an artificial flower assembly having symbols marked on the flowering branch and the receptacle thereof to simplify the process of flower arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a perfect flower arrangement should be performed by one skilled in the art. It cannot be achieved by one who has never received any training concerning flower arrangement. Therefore, if one would like to make a good flower arrangement, he should first receive a flower arrangement training for at least several months.